A wedding?
by taylajay93
Summary: This is kind of a sequel to my story 'A date'...Will and Helen get married :D


**A/N: This is kinda like a sequel to 'A date?'...WEDDING! :D Enjoy.**

Helen stood in front of her full length mirror. Admiring the elegant gown she was wearing. Today was her wedding day, a day she thought might never come in all her years. She was almost married once, but the thought of being married with jack the ripper put knots in her stomach. Instead today she was marrying the most wonderful man, who she felt like a teenager with, who made her heart beat fast and slow at the same time, a man who gave her butterflies every time she was in his presence, who loves her unconditionally, a man who she wants to share her entire life with. William Zimmerman.

The beautiful ivory dress was perfect. Custom made in France. It was strapless, with gold paisley beading around the corset, that dropped to the floor from the waist in silk. Herself and Kate had been planning for months, Will said she could plan the whole thing without his input. He told her it didn't matter what he thought, it didn't matter to him whether the wedding was small or big, traditional or just signing papers over a glass of champagne. He just wanted to be married to her and begin their life together.

Of course that was fine with her. She'd never tell him but it's been a dream of hers to have a big white beautiful wedding. Kate would be maid of honour and Henry was Will's best man. With most of the civilised abnormals and head's of sanctuary's that could make the trip as their guests. The wedding would take place in the courtyard outside the main building, with the green grass and the tall trees.

This is it. Will smiled at himself in his bathroom mirror, fixing his tie on the tuxedo he was sporting. Today he is marrying the love of his life. He kept repeating 'Helen Magnus-Zimmerman' to himself in his head and grinning. It had a ring to it. Running his fingers through his hair, he heard a slight knock on his bedroom door. He walked from the bathroom and opened the door.

"Dude..." Henry looked at him with a smile. He was wearing a very similar tuxedo, looking handsome as ever, as Helen said earlier. "or should I say...dad?"

"jeez, henry never call me dad...even as a joke!" Henry laughed.

"You look great man. You ready?" Will smiled and took a deep breath.

"To marry the woman of my every dream? Of course." Henry cringed a little. "You're going to have to get used to hearing endearments...pretty soon you know she'll be calling me, 'darling' and 'honey'..." Henry cringed once more.

"Please no!" Henry ushered him out of the door, "Lets get down there shall we?"

When the two men arrived at the altar Will looked around and recognised every single being there, which he was grateful to for coming to witness the happiest day of his whole existence. He took in the sight of the decorations and the orchestra set up at the side of the venue, there were cellos, violins, harps, a piano and flutes. The guests were seated on white pews, with orchids and white roses tied to the ends with gold ribbon, the isle had a white carpet with gold confetti scattered. He and the pastor stood under a white arch with white roses and gold ribbon decorating it. He though it was magnificent, Helen's eye for detail, and he is sure, some of Kate's as well.

Helen was waiting for Kate to fetch her. The wedding was starting soon and her stomach was in knots from sheer happiness and excitement. The door handle jiggled and Kate stepped in.

"Hey doc...Oh my god." Her jaw dropped at the sight of her. "No wonder Will wants to marry you. You're gorgeous...but I'm sure he's not just marrying you for your looks."

"I should hope not and...thank you Kate. You look beautiful also." Kate's dress was gold, It gathered at the waist and dropped to floor, just like Helens, but it was a lot less elegant, but still very beautiful.

"Uhm, Will has a surprise for you, but he didn't want me to tell you it was his idea..."

"Oh...He didn't have to. Silly man." Kate smiled.

"I think you're going to love it, wait here a sec okay?" Kate rushed out of the door, and Helen turned back to the mirror. She heard the old door creak and looked at the reflection in the mirror. And there was Gregory Magnus in a tuxedo, ready to walk his daughter down the isle.

"Father..." She spun around and walked desperately into his arms.

"My beautiful Helen." she pulled away from his embrace.

"What are you doing here?" She couldn't control the grin on her face.

"Did you honestly think I'd miss my only child's wedding? Who do you expect to walk you down that isle?"

The music began to play and Will stared at the front doors of their home. As they opened and he saw Kate step out and made her way down the long white isle. He swept his eyes back up to the door and there she was, a goddess, an angel, his queen. Looking as beautiful as ever. He saw the smile on her face as she walked, with one arm hooked around her fathers and the other hand fixing the tiara in her perfectly curled hair. An eternity seemed to have passed as they finally made it to the altar where her father kissed her cheek and turned to shake Will's hand with a loving look on his face which seemed to say 'call me dad.'.

Looking into his eyes as she stood in front of him, she could tell that this was the right thing, there was no doubt in her mind. The wedding proceeded, she made her speech and now it was his turn. She watched as her fumbled in his pocket for a folded piece of paper, clearing his throat while he unfolded it. He turned towards the guests, he read.

"Three and a half years ago, I met this beautiful creature. This woman who turned my world upside down. This woman who makes me forget. This woman who mentored me. This woman who helped me figure out who I am. This woman who I love with every ounce of my being. This woman who gives me everything. Helen, I love you more than words could ever tell and I promise you, I'm going to be there for you and love you for as long as my heart beats and forever after it stops."

He turned to her, looking at the tears rolling down her face and the big smile on her lips.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The pastor closed his book and folded his hands. Will grabbed Helen's waist and pulled her close, placing his hand gently on her face and she put her hands on his shoulders. Their lips met in a soft but passionate kiss.

At the reception, everybody couldn't help but stare at them. Their faces were beaming with the happiness they felt. They were called to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple. They slowly made their way over, hand in hand. Will put his hand on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and she put her head on his shoulder, they began to sway and step as the music played.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,  
>And the whole world is on your case,<br>I could offer you a warm embrace  
>To make you feel my love.<em>

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
>And there is no one there to dry your tears,<br>I could hold you for a million years  
>To make you feel my love.<em>

The music kept playing and they kept dancing, couples joined them on the floor, but they could only see each other.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
>But I would never do you wrong.<br>I've known it from the moment that we met,  
>No doubt in my mind where you belong.<em>

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
>I'd go crawling down the avenue.<br>No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
>To make you feel my love<em>

They began to kiss tenderly as they continued to dance. Wills hands held tightly onto her, scared he was dreaming.

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
>And on the highway of regret.<br>Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
>You ain't seen nothing like me yet.<em>

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
>Nothing that I wouldn't do.<br>Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
>To make you feel my love<br>To make you feel my love_

"This isn't a dream right?" He asked with his eyes closed.

"I hope not." She whispered, resuming their kiss.

If it were a dream, they both hoped they'd never wake up.


End file.
